ideafandomcom-20200223-history
Disney World Adventures
Disney World Adventures is the brand New Video Game based on the film. The main character, Mickey Mouse/Sorcerer Mickey and his best friend Genie are going to save Minnie Mouse and unite with Disney Heroes to defeat all Disney Villains. The Video Game would be released on January 2020. Playable Characters * Mickey Mouse/Sorcerer Mickey * Genie * Minnie Mouse * Woody * Buzz Lightyear * Jack Skellington * Flik * Sulley * Mike * Aladdin * Peter Pan * Simba * Ace "Chicken Little" Cluck * Flynn Rider * Mary Poppins * Lightning McQueen * Mater * Wreck-It Ralph * Mr. Incredible * Jack-Jack * Baymax * Hiro * Stitch * Lilo * Jack Sparrow * TRON * Sam Flynn * Quorra * Mushu * WALL-E * Spider-Man * Star-Lord * C-3PO * Luke Skywalker * Indiana Jones * Han Solo * Chewbacca * Jake Sully Bosses * Queen of Hearts * Hades * Ursula * Oogie Boogie * Captain Hook * Evil Queen/Old Hag * Syndrome * Cruella De Vil * Hopper * Emperor Zurg * Randall Boggs * Scar * Dr. Facilier * Mother Gothel * Chick Hicks * Hector Barbossa * CLU * Jafar, Maleficent and Chernabog 4 Theme Parks * Magic Kingdom * Epcot * Hollywood Studios * Animal Kingdom Cast * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse/Sorcerer Mickey * Jim Meskimen as Genie * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse * Jonathan Freeman as Jafar * Linda Gary as Maleficent * Jim Hanks as Woody * Mike MacRae as Buzz Lightyear * Chris Sarandon as Jack Skellington * Dave Foley as Flik * John Goodman as Sulley * Carlos Alazraqui as Mike * Scott Weinger as Aladdin * Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan * Cam Clarke as Simba * Zach Braff as Ace "Chicken Little" Cluck * Zachary Levi as Flynn Rider * Julie Andrews as Mary Poppins * Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen * Larry the Cable Guy as Mater * Brian T. Delaney as Wreck-It Ralph * Jeff Bergman as Crew * Mr. Incredible * Eli Fucile as Jack-Jack * Scott Adsit as Baymax * Chris Sanders as Stitch * Jared Butler as Jack Sparrow * Bruce Boxleitner as TRON * Rob Thomas as Sam Flynn * Olivia Wilde as Quorra * Mark Moseley as Mushu * Ben Burtt as WALL-E * Tom Holland as Spider-Man * Chris Pratt as Star-Lord * Anthony Daniels as C-3PO * Mark Hamill as Luke Skywalker * Harrison Ford as Indiana Jones/Han Solo * Dee Bradley Baker as Chewbacca * Sam Worthington as Jake Sully * Susanne Blakeslee as Cruella De Vil * Pat Carroll as Ursula * Corey Burton as Captain Hook/Chernabog * Jim Cummings as Scar * James Woods as Hades * Ken Page as Oogie Boogie * Andrew Stanton as Zurg/Hopper * Louise Chamis as Evil Queen/Old Hag * Tony Jay as Judge Claude Frollo/Magic Mirror * Jason Lee as Syndrome * J.P. Manoux as Randall Boggs * April Winchell as Queen of Hearts * Bob Peterson as Chick Hicks * Keith David as Dr. Facilier * Donna Murphy as Mother Gothel * Geoffrey Rush as Hector Barbossa * Jeff Bridges as CLU Songs * Put on your Sunday Clothes * It only takes a Moment * You've got a Friend in Me * One Jump Ahead Crew Directed by Noah Haus Music by Bruce Broughton and Alan Menken Executive Producers John Lasseter and Steven Spielberg Produced by Ron Clements and John Musker Effects Supervisor Mark Dindal Supervising Animator Eric Goldberg Sound Designer Ben Burtt